School Begins
by LazyRaccoon
Summary: Peter is finally starting school! At first Tino was excited about being home alone, but as time ticked on by he started to feel . . . Lonely.


School Begins!

A Fluff story~

Tino/Berwald family! Fic

Rating: K

Summary: Peter is finally starting school! At first Tino was excited about being home alone, but as time ticked on by he started to feel . . . Lonely.

Warning! : . . . None really .-. Excepted that I'm using the human names and their not the countries. Their people =A= also Tino and Berwald are married (( 2 GAY GUY MARRIED WHT! )) so if you don't support that then . . . don't read k? oh and if you squint really hard you'll see Peter/ Raivis 8D ~~~ so yea.

Tino, Berwald, Peter, and Raivis are not mine, ok? Its just a fan fic. don't sue me please ;A;

Time, it changes everyday without us even knowing it. From summer to fall it brings us to the time that most young dread for, School. But for some adults it means one thing. Silence. That is what Tino Väinämöinen felt. His adopted son Peter Kirkland finally started his first day at school. With his husband, Berwald Oxenstierna, at his job and their dog at the groomers, Tino was home alone.

With no one to take care of, Tino finally had time to do all the choirs he wanted to do with no distractions! Like dusting the ceiling lamp, sweeping outside, finish the dishes, vacuum all the rooms, and finish it off by reading the book he wanted to catch up on. Today was like a vacation to the Finnish man.

As he collected the clothes from the bathroom he saw one of Peters robot action figures in the bathtub from his last bath.

" Peter! What did I tell you about….. Oh." Peter isn't here. So Tino picked up the doll and put it back into the boys toy box.

As lunch approached Tino could decide if he should make sandwiches or maybe he should make Hernekeitto* . . .

" Peter! What would you like . . . " Again, Peter was at school still. Tino was home alone still.

The house itself had a lonely feeling. With no sounds of Peters laugh, Hanatamago , their dog, wasn't barking her cute bark as she played with the little boy, and even the ever silent Berwald as he looked upon his family like a silent keeper. Tino and the house missed the old routine.

-later-

Around 1 o' clock was when Berwald made it home. His work had enough workers that day and they decided to give the silent manager the rest of the day off. Due to his good attendance, and possibly they didn't want to scare the costumers away that day, he was able to come home to his " wife".

As he entered the home and put his coat up he noticed how quite it was in their home.

" Tino, I'm home early. They let me come home early."* Said Berwald as he entered the home. From the living room he heard fast foot steps coming toward him. Before he know it, Berwald was hugged from is waist by Tino. With teary eyes Tino looked at his husband and asked, " Cant we home school Peter?"

" Home school Peter? Why?" asked the baffled Swedish man.

" Because . . . I got lonely today . . . " Tino stuffed his face into Berwald chest from embarrassment.

" Lonely? You were lonely today?" He was answered with a nod from the Finn. " Why don't we see how school went for Peter before we decide ok?"

With another nod, Tino let go of Berwald's midsection and they watched some TV in the living room while they waited for their son.

-even later-

Finally, the school bus arrived and dropped Peter off at his home. As he rushed to his door, Peter was smiling a huge grin as he entered his home.

" The great Peter has arrived!" shouted peter as he went to the living room where his parents were.

" Peter! How was school? Do you like it there?" Said Tino as he hugged his son.

" I Love it there! It's great! I meet a lot of people there! I even meet a friend!" Said peter as he hugged Tino back.

" A friend?" said his silent father.

" Yea! His names Raivis Galante. He shakes a lot, like you know how you shake when it's really, REALLY, cold outside. Except he does it all the time! And he staters too, like he's scared to even talk! I'm almost as tall as him even thou he's 15! He has pretty eyes too! And -" on and on peter talked about his day. Like how mean some of the teachers were and how weird some of the students were, and that he even was able to eat lunch with his friend.

" Seems like you had a fun day." said Berwald with a smile*.

" I did! I cant wait for tomorrow! Raivis said he was going to get me some candy tomorrow at lunch! I'm going to put my stuff away now, Be right back!" with great excitement Peter ran up the stairs to his room.

" He seemed like he had fun today." said Berwald as he noticed his "Wife's" thoughtful face.

" yea . . . He seems happy . . ."

" Maybe home schooling isn't right for him."

Tino felt like a spoiled brat. He wanted Peter home so he would be lonely but he forgot Peter has his own life. " I guess I can live with him going to school."

" And there's always breaks and he comes home after school right?"

" right . . . Plus I'll have Hana when she's back home."

With a nod, Berwald wrapped his arm around Tinos shoulder.

In the end, Tino dreaded the school year just like a child does and praised the weekends and breaks as well.

" . . . Wait tell he's dating and in collage."

" Don't start."

A/N : Yay for random thought 8D idk why I did this. But I do love this family XD BTW Peter went to middle school, that's why he and Raivis are in the school together ok? Ok _. (( Yay for randomness XD )).

*Hernekeitto – pea soup

* Sorry I cant do Su-sans accent -A-;;;; (( I fail at that ))

And I'm sorry if everyone's out of character . . . ;A;


End file.
